When a Joker kidnaps a Babybird
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sequel to Babybird's beginning! Robin has been kidnapped by the Joker. Red Hood, Nightwing, and Batman show them why you don't mess with the youngest of the bat-family. Rated T cause I am a worry wart...


This is the sequel to Babybird's beginning! Hope you like it! I was told by kagome04 that I should make a sequel... So I did! Damien is still not in it and I don't think he will be in any of my future Batman stories. I just really don't like him. NO offence to any Dami lovers out there! Anywho enjoy!

Ages

Dick-19

Jason-16

Tim-14

Bruce-36

* * *

Robin knew he shouldn't have separated from Nightwing and Red Hood. But they were becoming all over protective. They either scolded him during a fight to be more careful or jumped into his fights. So all the overprotectiveness finally pushed him over the edge. As soon as he had the chance he ran.

He saw a shadow down the alley on the next street over and the first thought that came to mind was to run after it. When he came out into the other end of the alley he heard the laughter. Then suddenly a bomb exploded from under him. The last thing he saw was the eerily familiar green hair and purple suit. That's when darkness over took him.

When Robin finally awoke, he tried to move. But failed. He looked up and noticed the straps in his wrists. He couldn't move and had a good feeling on who had gotten him. He started to worry, only slightly. But that all changed when he heard the crazy laughter coming from the corner. His eye's widened as the Joker walked out from the corner. His eye's traveled down to what the Joker was holding. Was that a throwing knife?

"Well well well what do we have here? another bird brain?"

Robin couldn't help it. He groaned.

"Hey bird boy don't you like the circus? I personally like the throwing knife part. You know I always wanted to give it a try but never had a good enough target... That's where you come in!"

Joker laughed and raised his hand. Two lackey's ran out of the doors and grabbed him. He soon found himself on the floor. The goons tying rope around his ankles. Don't think that he didn't put up a fight while they tried, because he did. They got so mad that he was fighting so much they stuffed a rag in his face. He blacked out again.

When he woke up this time he noted the killer head ache he had, and that the floor was the ceiling. Wait... That didn't sound right. Well you know what he meant. He yelled as a knife went flying past his head and into the roof. He really was starting to regret leaving Red Hood. He really wished they were here. He was starting to feel sick. Hopefully he didn't barf. And if he did, at least he could try and get it on the Joker below him. Another knife went flying past his head and he screamed again and swung out of the way.

He didn't even know he still had his ear com-link in, but apparently he did.

"Jay Dick I need you... Crap I think I'm going to barf"

* * *

Red Hood and Nightwing laughed as they landed on the ledge next to Batman. The older hero looked around behind them. He frowned.

"Where is Robin"

Red Hood and Nightwing's faces fell as they looked around as well. When they couldn't find him and he didn't jump out of the shadows at them (because he has done that before) they began to worry.

"Jay Dick I need you... Crap I think I'm going to barf"

All movement stopped between the three heroes. The younger of the trio looked at the elder one.

"Did everybody hear that?"

Batman knew he probably didn't need to ask that. Judging by the looks on the younger two's face they had heard it as well. He motioned for them to follow him and headed back to the cave. They could track Robin's com-link there. Once they got to the cave it didn't take them very long to get the information on the whereabouts of Red Robin.

Once they got the location, they were gone.

* * *

(back with Tim)

Robin screamed as he dodged another knife flying past his head. The Joker really sucked at this. I mean he really sucked. Don't get him wrong the Joker had some really close calls, but Robin would swing out of the way before they hit him.

"WOULD YOU STOP DODGING THEM AND ACTUALLY GET HIT!"

"NO WAY WHY ON EARTH WOULD I STOP TO LET YOU THROW KNIVES AT ME! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GET STABBED TODAY!"

Robin screamed and swung out of the way of another knife. From the farther corner another voice rang out.

"Robin what have I told you about back-talking to bad guys?"

Robin smiled and looked over as Red Hood came walking out of the corner.

"Yah I thought we told yo to make sure it was either funny or witty"

Nightwing walked out and came to a stop next to Red Hood. Everyone heard a dark chuckle, Batman came crashing threw the window and landed a short way away shaking his head.

"Ok guys. That's enough. Let's show these people what happens when you mess with the youngest of the Bats"

Nightwing and Red Hood need to be told twice. They jumped right in. Joker didn't stay very long. He saw things were starting to get out of hand and he turned and ran out the side doors. Not before more of his lackeys ran in. Red Hood chuckled as he looked up at Robin, who was still swinging back and forth. He looked around and saw a stray knife laying a few feet away on the floor. He ran over and picked it up, flipping it in his hands a couple of seconds before throwing it up at Robin.

Robin screamed as the knife came hurtling towards him. However it missed him and hit the rope around his ankles. He yelped and clawed at the air as he fell. However before he could crash he flipped and landed next to Red Hood. The older laughed as he heard Robin mutter about crazy clowns and crazy brothers. He leaned over and ruffled his hair. Robin smiled and jumped up on his shoulders and used them as a vault while he kicked another lackey in the face.

"Nice of you to finally join us Babybird"

* * *

The fight didn't last very long. They took the goons down fast and headed home. After Tim changed into some sweats and a T-shirt he was put under examination by his older brothers. But after that he was free to go. Bruce smiled at his sons antics as he changed from his costume and watched them joking around with each other. He heard Tim say something. Jason and Dick stopped what they were doing to look over at him. Even Bruce stopped what he was doing to look over. Tim stood there smiling innocently. Jason and Dick exchanged looks and ran at Tim. His eyes widened and he turned and ran.

It take very long for Jason and Dick to catch him. Bruce looked over when he heard Tim laughing harder. He smiled at the sight. Jason and Dick had tackled Tim to the floor. Dick was holding his arms over his head, while Jason tickle tortured his sides and stomach. Tim laughed and squirmed to no avail. He was at the mercy of his older brothers. He new for a fact that this never really worked in his favor. Tim turned to look at him. He was going to say something but Jason lifted his shirt and blew into his stomach. Tim screamed in laughter and tried to get loose again.

"B-Bruce h-help me!"

He chuckled and leaned against the medical table, "Naah I don't think I will. You scared us a lot by running off like that. I think I'll let them have you"

He actually laughed when Dick and Jason exchanged looks again and smiled evilly down at Tim. Jason and Dick jumped up and Jason threw Tim over his shoulder. One hand holding him as to make sure he didn't fall off and the other digging into his side. The duo ran up stairs, probably heading for their room, with Tim.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Bruce shook his head as he followed up shortly after them. He had found out about the meeting between Jason and Tim when he had gotten back from his business meeting. Least to say it actually surprised him. He remembered how Jason had tried to kill him. But things have diffidently changed since then. Jason had come home and him and Tim had become practically inseparable It was nice to finally have all his kids home together again.

* * *

Soo I hope you liked it! I don't know if I should make a oneshot series about the bat brother/family? SO I thought I would ask you guys! Tell me what you think!


End file.
